


Forever in love

by CrazyladyFangirl101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyladyFangirl101/pseuds/CrazyladyFangirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is injected with some unknown substance and loses her memory. She is then taken back to camp and wakes up with no memory. Everyone is confused and doesn't know what to do. Bellamy tries to help her get her memories back, but with Finn always getting in the way, he struggles.</p>
<p>Clarke makes a new friend that everyone is shocked about, but will their opinions make Clarke realise that it's a mistake or push her away? Will Clarke fall in love with Bellamy even though she doesn't know who he is? And will she get her memory back before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was suddenly standing in a warm, steaming bathroom. Only two feet away was a white bath. She walked towards it and dipped her finger tips in the water. Sensation flew trough her veins, from her fingers to her arms then straight to her chest. The water was so warm and clean. She slowly climbed in savouring every moment. Fully dressed she sat down then lay back. Her head slowly entering the water, she closed her eyes and held her breath as her whole head went under.   
She decided to open her eyes , still under the water,but when she did she saw a tall,dark figure standing proud above her. She couldn't see who it wad because they were blurry. Her heart missed a beat. 

There hands dove into the water and put there hands around her waist gently. They pulled her up and out of the water. She could now see there face clearly. It was Bellamy. Her heart missed another beat. 

He leant forward and his lips met hers. There kiss was so passionate and so confusing. She wanted more and more, she didnt understand why because she hated him, didnt she? He suddenly pulled away. His eyes gored into hers. She relaxed. Suddenly he disappeared and standing before her was Finn.   
Finns eyes were dark and outraged. "You kissed Bellamy and not me! Now your gonna pay." He suddenly shoves her under holding her there tightly. She was struggling for breath. She was about to pass out when...

She woke up breathless and let out a small shreak. Luckily no one heard because they were all asleep. She sat there in the dark while catching her breath.   
She placed her feet on the ground and stood but she had to balance herself. She walked over to the tent door and stepped out. It was still dark and all she could hear was silence. She scanned everyone's tent when her eyes suddenly stopped on Finns. She remembered him drowning her in that dream. She shook her head and carried on searching.   
Suddenly she laid her eyes on another familiar tent. Bellamy's. she remembered the kiss they shared. 

Thinking about it made her heart race faster and faster remembering his lips against hers and how- She was interrupted when his tent started to move as if he was coming out. She quickly ran towards the gate and she didn't need to turn around to know he was out. He didn't see her. She ran through the gate and placed her back against the wall. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. 

Clarke decided to take a walk and clear her head from the image of them. She walked all the way out to the bunker that Finn had showed her and settled down for the rest of the night.

When she awoke she felt well rested. She didn't know what time it was or if it was light so she decided to take a look. When she opened the hatch light shown through. She immediately she new it was the middle of the day, around about 12-1. She headed back and about half and hour walk she finally reached the camp. She heard loud voices shouting but one was louder them all. She could tell it was Bellamy straight away. She could just about hear what he was saying.

"Well did anyone see her this morning?!" She wondered about who was talking about, was it her?

" I'm sending a search party out and I'm going with them!" Clarke was about to enter the camp when he shouted again.

" Monty, you got those walkie talkies ready?!"

"Yea!" He yelled back.

"We'll have one and you guys will have one, let us know if she returns!"

She enters the gate and runs up to Bellamy, no one noticed until she asked him" who are you talking about?" everyone gasped. He turned around. " where the hell have you been" his voice was low and demanding. She looked at him blankly. " everyone get back to work!!" He shouted as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his tent.

"What the hell Clarke?"

"What? Who were you talking about? " She replied.

He looked at her confused yet angry. " where were you? You didn't get up early so I came to find you and when I did you weren't there" as his eyes were digging into her as he spoke all she could think about was the dream. His soft yet teasing lips rubbing against her she wanted to kiss him and feel it again but she resisted the urge. 

" Well I had a bad dream and went for a walk. I found a spot and settled. What's so wrong about that?" His eyes softened for a moment before returning to anger again.   
" you went on your own and you didn't tell anyone, you could have been kidnapped by grounders or attacked by an animal." His eyes softened to a worry. Clarke didn't answer she just put her head down. 

"You should of come got me" he said as he grabbed her left arm softly. She looked up and met his gaze.

" I didn't want to disturb you but you woke and you came out of your tent so I ran and left. I'm sorry I know it was stupid" she said in a quit and soft voice as she looked down. 

"Yea it was stupid" Clarke sighed as the words left his mouth.

"look Bellamy, I don't need a lecture about how dangerous and stupid it was to leave camp alone and in the dark" he grabbed her chin softly and calmly but also forcefully. He made her look him in the eyes. 

" I'm mean that when I came out of my tent and you were stupid to run away" he smiled as the words flown out if his mouth. They stared at each other closely. They both lent forward. 

Suddenly a voice called out from outside the tent. " Clarke!" A male voice shouted. Clarke new it was Finns straight away. They both pulled back and Bellamy released Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn barged through Bellamy's tent .Clarke turned to face him and he went straight into a hug.

" I thought I would never see you again" Finn whispered into Clarke's ear but Bellamy heard. He rolled his eyes. 

Clarke quickly stepped back into Bellamy. Bellamy sensed that Clarke didn't want Finn there. He walked over to Finn " could you leave now?" as soon as Bellamy moved, Clarke walked back even more. Bellamy then looked at Clarke and he saw the fear in her eyes.Finn decides to leave. 

" See you later, Clarke".Clarke was left alone with Bellamy in his ten. Clarke felt awkward and decided to leave his tent. She started walking to leave when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

" where do you think your going?" He smiled cheekily.

" to see my friends and then go grab a bite to eat." She went to walk away again but his grip tightened. She turned around to face him. 

" do you want something?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. He pulled her closer. 

" You tried to kiss me" he said with a wide grin. Clarke's cheeks went bright red.

" Well You tried to kiss me" he laughed as the words filled the tent. Clarke lent forward as though she was going to kiss him. He lent forward at the same pace, there lips centimetres apart. When suddenly Clarke put her finger between them. 

" just joking" she smiled, pleased with herself.

Hours pasted and the night settled everyone was in bed, asleep, all except Clarke. She sat up on her bed with her notebook on her lap and a pencil in her hand. When she had finished drawing only did she realise that she drew Bellamy. Suddenly she heard a noise outside, so she put her notebook and pencil down and left to see what it was. She walked around camp following the hard footsteps as they led her to Bellamy's tent. She walked past the entrance to carry one when suddenly a tight yet gentle arm wrapped its way around Clarke's waist. She began to scream but before anything came out, there hand was over her mouth. They pulled her back into a tent and pushed her.They turned on the light and Clarke instantly relaxed. It was Bellamy. 

" What the hell, Bellamy? What are you doing?" Her voice was shaky. 

She sat up on the side of his bed Catching her breath. A grin appeared on his face. She stud up, walked over to him and slapped him. The grin still on his face. She went to do it again but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Clarke was stunned. She couldn't move. 

" Are you going to tell me about that dream and why you looked at finn with such fear or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He whispered in a calm voice. Clarke sighed and nodded. He pulled her towards his bed and sat her down next to him. 

" Well?" he asked, waiting. 

" fine. I was in a bathroom and there was a bath in front of me I got in-" she looked at him and he had a big grin on his face. 

" - with my clothes on and I went fully under, I opened my eyes and someone was standing over me. They pulled me out and I saw who they were." Clarke paused for a moment. " then I saw it was you" she looked at Bellamy and wasn't surprised at the look on his face. He was shocked and confused.Clarke carried on.

" then you disappeared and Finn was now standing in front of me he said something and then-" Clarke took a deep breath, then continued. " he pushed me back under and drowned me. That's when I woke up." She looked and waited for Bellamy to respond. He did.   
" what did Finn say?" He asked in a gentle voice. Clarke went red and looked down.

" it doesn't matter what he said" trying to keep it to herself that they kissed. He grabbed her hand and looked her straight into the eye.

" what did he say?"

" it doesn't-" she was interrupted. He tightened the grip on her hands. 

"Princess, What did he say" his tone was much lower and more demanding.

"Fine, you want to know, then ill tell you. He said ' you kissed Bellamy and not me. Now your gonna pay'." She sat there in silence for a moment waiting to see what he says next. 

Her heart was beating fast. She couldn't stand the silence anymore so she got and left. He followed her as she left camp as soon as they were far enough he started to shout.

" Clarke. Clarke stop!!" She didn't turn around or slow down. So he decided to catch up with her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. She turned around expecting to see Bellamy standing there with a big grin on his face and a sly comment coming out of his mouth. Instead she turned around to see a serious yet happy expression.   
He pulled her close and there body's were touching.

 

" so you dreamed you kissed me?" He asked.

" okay, yes, okay ? There I said it I dreamt that I kissed Bellamy Blake everyone-"she was interrupted.

" Then lets not make it just a dream anymore" Clarke was completely confused and froze.

He dived in for a kiss and their lips touched sending vibes through Clarke's body. Her knees felt week as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer even though they couldn't go any closer. She let out a small groan which Bellamy took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.   
They were just standing there in the middle of the woods, kissing passionately and it felt like it was just them in the entire universe. Bellamy stopped to breath just for a second then started again but Clarke pushed away. 

" Bellamy stop" she whispered as she resisted him.

"What?" he said in a confused tone. still kissing her. he moved to her neck. she pulled away and walked back to camp. He tried to stop her by shouting her but she didn't she just kept going.

" Clarke, what's wrong?" He asked as she walked in the other direction.  
Suddenly they both heard a twig snap close to Clarke. She stopped paralysed with fear. Neither moved. Clarke slowly turned around and faced Bellamy. 

" Whose there?!" He yelled. Not a sound. 

It was pitch black and neither if them could see anything or anyone. Another twig snapped but even closer to Clarke than last time. Bellamy ran towards Clarke and grabbed her hand as he pulled her with him. They ran and ran when eventually they got back to camp. Clarke let go of Bellamy's hand and went to her tent.


	3. chapter 3

2 weeks had past since Bellamy and Clarke had kissed. Clarke avoided Bellamy only talking to him when she had to. 'I know I shouldn't be avoiding Bellamy but I couldn't help it, it was awkward around us. I was always in the drop ship, well med bay, or my tent' Clarke thought to herself. Clarke was in the drop ship placing a bandage around a kids leg when Bellamy walked in. She glanced up at him and then straight to the kids leg. " Okay, we're all done here. Just rest and you'll be as right as rain."  
He walked out and left Clarke and Bellamy alone. Clarke was packing up her station when Bellamy walked closer. He went to open his mouth when Finn barged in. 

" hey Clarke, you free?" He asked walking past Bellamy. 

" Yea, why? What's up?" I asked as I finished packing up.

"I need to talk to you. Alone" he said as he looked at Bellamy. Clarke nodded and he walked out. 

Finn walked closer until he were only inches away. He cupped her cheek in his hand. She flinched.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he moved closer. 

Suddenly the image popped into her head of him drowning her. She jumped and ran past him out of the drop ship.   
Clarke's face was full of fear. She looked around camp to see who was looking and noticed Bellamy talking to Monty and jasper. She speed walked to the gate and walked out. No one noticed.

She got to the lake and sat down beside it. She breathed in and out trying to calm herself.

"Get it together Clarke he would never really do that. Would he?" She said out loud.

Hours had past and it was getting dark. She lay down and decided to shut her eyes and listen to the world. Unexpectedly she fell asleep. When she woke up it was dark and cold.   
She quickly jumped to her feet as she heard something or Someone run into the trees and disappear. Clarke grabbed her back pack and walked quickly towards camp. She heard heavy foot steps behind her so she started jogging looking back making sure she couldn't see anyone. She heard shouting further ahead.

"Clarke!!!" Bellamy shouted. She could see a light through the trees. She heard the footsteps behind her getting heavier and closer. She picked up her speed and ran as fast as she could towards the voice of Bellamy. Panting Clarke shouted "Bellamy!!!" 

"Clarke, where are you!?" He shouted but it sounded relaxed and she new he didn't think she was in trouble. 

She ran and ran she was almost there, when she tripped over a tree root and fell hard to the ground. Someone picked her up from behind and held her tight but gentle. She new it was a grounder from his smell. She started struggling trying to escape his grip. 

"Bellamy!!" She shouted.

"Clarke, what's wrong? Are you okay?" But before she could shout again a dirty hand covered her mouth. She stopped moving as he spoke. 

"It's okay, I won't hurt you just stop wriggling" he whispered. She stopped. 

"Clarke!!!" Bellamy shouted with a voice of fear.

He slowly let go of Clarke but stabbed her in the arm with something like a needle and when she turned around he was gone.  
She started running again, faster and faster until she flew down. She crashed into something strong and fell to the ground on top of it. Panting, she slowly looked up and saw Bellamy under her.

"Wow, you must have been running fast to knock me over" he said with a sight grin. When he looked at her face his grin disappeared and he looked worried. 

"What's wrong, princess?" He asked as he stud me up. She stud there, catching her breath. Once her breathing went back to normal she pushed past him and walked fast back to camp. Bellamy chased after her and grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. As soon as she looked him in the eyes she burst into tears. Bellamy pulled her close and hugged her while whispering in her ear.

"It's okay now, princess. Your safe".

They all went back to camp with Bellamy and Clarke in front and the guys in back.

"So you gonna tell me what happened back there? Why you were so scared enough to nick me down and why you were out alone at night?" Bellamy asked as they entered the gate.

"Bellamy, I'm tired and need some sleep. Ill tell you tomorrow" she told him and walked to her tent.

The next day Clarke woke up just as he entered her tent with rabbit in his hand. 

"Morning, princess." She smiled and sat up.

"Thought you might be hungry" said Bellamy and pasted her her plate.

"Why you being all nice of a sudden? Do you want something?" She said as a grin crept on her face. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"We'll? Are you gonna tell me what happened last night?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? I went straight to bed at the same time as everyone else and stayed there. Why?" Replied Clarke as she nibbled her rabbit.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy sat there angry and confused.

"Clarke you were in the woods at night and was running from something. I knew you were because you knocked me over when you ran into me."

"I don't know what your talking about, Bellamy. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" 

"I didn't dream it Clarke ask anyone. You were in the woods so stop lying!!!" Bellamy shouted at Clarke. But as soon as he had said it, he wanted to take it back. 

"Bellamy, thanks for the food but I'd like it you left now." Demanded Clarke. Bellamy walked away but as soon as he stepped out of the flap he stopped. Clarke started crying inside her tent. He turned his head to look back and debated whether to go in but he decided not to.  
Hours had past and Bellamy was helping with some things around camp, when suddenly Octavia came running towards him with a worried face. 

"Hey,O, what's the matter?" He asked stopping what he was doing.

"Have you seen Clarke?" She asked. 

"No, she's in her tent but I think you should leave her." He suggested as Octavia's face went pale.

"Bellamy, she's not there. I looked and searched around camp but nothing. I asked around and someone said she left camp a couple of hours ago"

Bellamy's face dropped with fear. He muttered to himself ' this is all my fault' but Octavia heard him.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Asked Octavia. 

Bellamy stayed silent. He didn't look Octavia in the eyes and stormed of. He grabbed his pack and a gun and set out of the gate.   
Clarke was walking through the woods slowly, taking in her surroundings and realising where she was. She remembered her self in the ark looking out of the window and staring at earth. She always thought what it must be like down there. Was it as beautiful as it looked? What animals were still alive? And whether she would be there? Clarke was awaken out of her thought as she tripped over. 

She looked up and on a fallen tree was a black leopard. She had learnt about them on the ark and she always thought they were so beautiful. She was still laying on the floor on her belly when suddenly it looked at her. Clarke's heart started beating faster. She stood up and walked back slowly. It started charging towards her so she ran into the forest. The leopard on her tail. 

Bellamy was walking towards the lake but he decided to go a different way than usual. He was Expecting to find Clarke but he had about a 10 minute walk so he went into thought. He was woken from thought as he reached the lake but she wasn't there. He shouted her name a couple times but no answer so he thought she had gone back to camp. He thought he had missed her because he went another way and decided to go back. 

Clarke was running through trees and branches as fast as she could. Thorns and nettles stinging her everywhere but she kept going. She ran into a river but when she turned around the leopard was there it scratch her thigh but when she bent down it then caught her cheek. She ran fast next to the water when suddenly she ran to a cliff when she looked behind her the leopard was charging at her. She had only one choice. Jump of the cliff and land in the water and hopefully survive other wise stay there and become dinner. So she backed up and stepped of the cliff. It all went black. 

Bellamy arrived back at camp and went to Clarke's tent she wasn't there so he went to find her. He found Octavia and asked where Clarke was. She looked confused.

"Bellamy, you just came back with her, she couldn't disappear like that" as she finished she looked at the impression on his face.

"Clarke didn't come back with me I thought I missed her because she wasn't at the lake so I came back and expected her to be here" Octavia's face dropped.

They sent out search parties but it was getting dark so they came back. 

"Bellamy, she's probably just found somewhere safe and settled down for the night. She isn't stupid." Bellamy looked at her face and relaxed because he knew she was probably right.

Clarke woke up with a excruciating pain in her head and leg. She was on the banks half in and half out of the water. She was so cold. She pulled herself out out. Clarke stud up on one leg and she looked around. She didn't know where she was nor had she been there before. She headed towards the woods heading back to camp, if she found it.

As she dragged herself through the woods she was thinking to herself, ' I wonder what Bellamy's thinking, I bet he's worried. I now know that he feels for me seen as we did kiss a week ago but I have ignored him all week so I don't know'. 

Clarke wandered the woods looking for something that looked familiar but nothing did and she realised that she was and truly was lost. It was starring to get dark again so she found a cave and settled down for the night trying to rest her leg. Bellamy had sent more search parties out looking for Clarke but he thought to himself that she obviously didn't want to be found and that she would be back in a few days. But he also was still worried. They're been there a month and they had lost people but he wasn't going to lose Clarke.  
Clarke woke and opened her eyes and stared at the cave ceiling. She knew she had to get back to camp she had been missing for 2 days and people were probably losing hope. Suddenly she saw the dream again about her in the bath and Bellamy pulling her out. Then they kissed. She had never kissed Bellamy in real life and wondered whether it would be the same.

Bellamy was sitting in his tent and was lost in day-dream. He remembered the kiss him and Clarke shared in the woods. How passionate it was. It made him warm inside but when he came back to reality, he went cold again. He went outside and started helping with the camp. Clarke was dragging herself through the woods when she heard a noise behind her but she ignored it and turned around to start walking again when she was hit on the head and fell to the ground. She lay on her back mad stared up as she saw the grounder looking at her. It all went dark. Bellamy was talking to the guards as they were on post. They weren't looking at the outside the wall. Suddenly one of the guards was hit on the head with a stone. "Ow." He hissed and turned around quickly. They were face the floor but stud still as if in shock.

"What's going on? Who's there? Hello, are you listening to me?" He said to the guards who weren't moving. 

The one he had been talking to turned his head slowly to Bellamy not moving his body.

"Bellamy I think you should see this" 

Bellamy walked to the gate and opened it. He looked down and saw an Unconscious Clarke on the ground. He picked her up wedding-style and carried her to the drop ship with Octavia, jasper and Monty on his heals. They all scanned her body in shock.

"Are they claw marks on her face and leg?" Asked jasper with a sad and scared tone.

Hours had passed and it was dark. Octavia had cleaned Clarke up and Bellamy carried her into her tent. He came back about an hour later with a cup of water in his hand. He shoved Clarke lightly to wake her up. He didn't want to. She was happy and peaceful and with not a worry. Bellamy new she was dreaming because she kept murmuring words which sounded familiar. He realised that they had a that conversation 2 weeks ago, about two days before he and Clarke kissed in the woods. She had a scared face when he looked at her she started shaking and quietly screaming. Bellamy nudged Clarke and she woke up and stared at Bellamy. 

She looked down and his hand was on hers then back at his face but neither of them spoke. Suddenly Clarke jumped on Bellamy making there lips crash against each other. His hands sliding up and down her back under her shirt. One hand on his neck and one tangled in his hair. They lay on the floor where Clarke had knocked him over as she kissed him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lay her on her make-shift bed and lay on top of her. 

Her hands moved down his body grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He then moved his hands down her waist and pulled her shirt off. He started kissing down her neck making her moan with pleasure. Bellamy felt all the blood run down his body and between his legs and Clarke felt warm between her legs. Clarke stopped Bellamy kissing her neck and started on his. Moving her mouth down his neck as he unzipped her pant, pulling them of. Clarke did the same to Bellamy. There lips together not breaking for air.Slowly the tent got very warm.

Bellamy woke up in Clarke's tent. He looked down at her she was still asleep with her arm wrapped around him and her head on his chest. He slowly slid out from under her trying not to wake her up. He threw his clothes back on and left the tent for some food and water. Clarke woke up in her tent and was hit with many emotions; anger, happiness , sadness, sorrow,pleased and a little bit excited. She jumped out of bed and threw her clothes on. As she left the tent she ran into Bellamy holding some food and water.

"Hey princess, where you going?" He said with a pleased grin.

"Hey bell, I'm going to go see Finn. Oh and stop calling me princess." She said walking of to Finns tent.

Bellamy shoved the food and water on the side and chased after Clarke she entered Finns tent. He turned around and she kissed him. She was hugging him as Bellamy walked in. He saw Clarke's hands wrapped around Finns body but his hands were in the air. Bellamy's face went hurt, angry , confused and a little used. Finn looked at him strange. Bellamy knew that this was all Clarke. Raven walked in and her face changed. 

 

"Clarke what are you doing?" She shouted.

Clarke turned her head to face raven and a confused look shot on her face. Confusion.

"Finn, who's this girl? I've never seen her before and she's defiantly not one of us and she's not a grounder either." She asked Finn genuinely still her arms wrapped around him. She let go and walked to raven. Clarke smiled.

"Hi, I'm Clarke but you seem to already know. What's your name?" 

Bellamy, Finn and raven looked at each other and there faces showed fear. Raven didn't care how Clarke was acting.

"Why are you hugging and kissing my boyfriend, you bitch!" Shouted raven.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH!!" Shouted Clarke as she dived into raven.

They both fell out of the tent with Clarke on top of raven. People stared with shock. Clarke started hitting raven. Clarke felt big,strong arms wrap around her and pull her of raven. She was screaming and kicking for him to let go so she could attack raven again but he didn't. Clarke finally stopped.

"I don't know who you are but if you get in my way or speak to me like a piece if shit again no one will be able to save you!" She said as she ripped herself out if Bellamy's arms and stormed of. 

"Finn take raven in your tent and get her some water. I will take care of Clarke." Finn nodded and took raven inside his tent. Bellamy turned around and Clarke was heading towards her tent do he decided to leave her. He walked over to Octavia, Monty and Jasper he sat down beside them and they all stared. 

"What the hells wrong with Clarke?" Asked Octavia.

"I don't know but I have a hunch." Bellamy said as he leaned in. They leaned in as well.

"Clarke had a dream a couple if nights ago and Finn drowned her in a bath. He went to see her but I guess the dream was strong and she ran away. She must have ran to the river and stayed there for a bit so I went out looking for her. I shouted her name a couple of times but no answers so I did it again and she answered with my name. I calmed down quickly because she had answered me and I thought she was safe. But then she went quiet for a bit and my worry came back. She screamed my name again but she sounded scared so I started running and I asked her where she was but she didn't answers so I ran faster. When suddenly I was knocked over onto my back because Clarke didn't see me and ran into me. She was running so fast and hard but when she hit me she was panting like hell but not from running. She was scared. We walked back to camp and she went to sleep then things went weird and she started forgetting things. The first thing was what had happened that night. Then she started to forget other things. Bigger things. Her memory's going backwards and soon she won't remember any of us." They all looked at each other in fear.


End file.
